megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yagi
The Yagi are a number of non-player characters with goat-like attributes that appear in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE. Yagiya The Yagiya are the most commonly appearing yagi within the game, acting as proprietors of Yagiya chain shops. These tend to take the form of small, mobile booths that can be found in every Cathedral of Shadows and inside most dungeons and their lobbies. They can also be found on every major field in game with a larger trailer-sized franchise store and often spray-painted advertisements for their locations can be found near the entrance of a field. Yagiya are small in comparison to characters in game and most demons. They take the form of slender humanoids with goat-like ears and horns. They also sport clawed hands, sparse fur, and characteristically, all wear sneakers punctured by their clawed feet and a large gas mask covering their face. Due to their size and lack of combat ability, they've found ways to survive in the demon-infested areas of the world, particularly by using the subway systems as a means to carry goods between their larger shops. While no Yagiya have individual names, a few are tied to questlines, usually involving asking the player Demon Buster to help them with nearby demons or with setting up shop in a remote location. Kuro Yagiya Appearing only in the Basilica, Kuro Yagiya perform many of the same functions as a normal yagiya, offering repairs and common recovery items. They are unique in that they play a role in one of the ways players can damage the final bosses of the instanced boss room. Yaginuma The Yaginuma are young women who appeared with the introduction of the VERSUS PVP system. Serving as facilitators of the combat arenas, they follow orders from Gondou, the government official that created the system. They appear at every major city's homepoint with the exception of Ikebukuro's Chinatown. One can also be found in Nakano during the quest that introduces VERSUS. Yagishima Yagishima acts as the facilitator of Hongo field, granting players access to it from Ichigaya and Ueno. He is the only adult-sized yagi that appears to be male. He is calm, but doesn't speak more than necessary. Yagibeni Yagibeni is a unique non-player character added during the implementation of the Daily Mission system. While she largely resembles the Yaginuma, she has a unique appearance and does not appear to be affiliated with the VERSUS system. She can only be found in the Third Home Beginner's Area where she provides access to Daily Missions to players under level 10. Yagimiya Yagimiya is a non-player character who facilitates the DESTINY system. She appears in all major cities in-game with the exception of Ikebukuro's Chinatown. The youngest of the female yagi, she is markedly less mature. She regularly refers to player characters as ground beetles and struggles with the pronunciation of some words particularly Will O' Wisp. Once per day, after completing an instance of DESTINY, Yagimiya will give players and their summoned demons a thirty-minute buff of +25 to all stats. Yagigami Yagigami is a non-player character that appears in Virtual Battle and in Shinjuku Babel near the central control room. He appears as a smiling young boy and gives rewards for the completion of Acts. Once a day, he gives a buff called Yagigami's assistance that increases a player and their summoned demon's stats for forty minutes. Unlike the other yagi, he speaks entirely in simple sentences, written entirely in katakana. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Characters